Nightmares Unleashed
by DeExil
Summary: Demons exist, there are more than just nine, and they have a master… “Minato was a fool for trusting them…and he paid for it.” the Yondaime said. -AU- -OneShot- -No pairings-


**Summary:** Demons exist, there are more than just nine, and they have a master… "Minato was a fool for trusting them…and he paid for it." the Yondaime said.

**A/N: **Well, hello everyone, if you are reading this then you realized that I decided to continue my fanfic writing. I've posted this one-shot after playing two of the most horror mods for HL2 (Half-Life 2). This will be the foundation for a later story that will come later. The fic has elements from the following games: F.E.A.R., Warhammer, World of Warcraft and three mods from Half-Life 2 (which if you are a HL2 fan I recommend them, they are: Get a Life, Smod Outbreak and Zombie Panic! Source)

**Warning: **Blood + gore

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any games from which I used elements.

**Nightmares unleashed**

**by DeExil**

"Tch, I don't understand why we have to look after him…" someone said, it sounded like a woman and she was rather displeased.

"Hokage's orders." replied someone, sounded like a man and he seemed indifferent.

"If you ask me, the Hokage should have just decided to execute the…the…filth." the woman sneered looking towards the door of a room.

The man looked at the door and shrugged uncaringly again, clearly he had no opinion whatsoever about all of this. It seemed like he didn't care or didn't want to care. He looked over some papers and turned around to leave.

"I know what you mean, I don't feel comfortable to have him here." the man said in a defeated tone.

"You know, everyone blames him for the thirds death, they all say that he was the cause." the woman said quietly, whispered more likely, as two chunnin passed by them discussing something about some scrolls.

The man looked at the chunnin's and waited for them to turn round the corner of the hospitals hallway. He sighed as they disappeared from view and looked at the woman. "Be more careful, and yes I know about that, but I am more tended to think that he had nothing to do with it."

The woman sneered. "I bet he gave information to Orochimaru." she said glaring hard at the door. "And the recent mission…did you hear that because of him it almost failed the Uchiha almost died?"

The doctor looked up at the woman and nodded. "I heard about that as well…" he said taking a deep breath. "I'm sure the council is discussing the matter as we speak." he said.

"I hope they sentence him to death, such filth shouldn't belong here." she said with a sneer.

The man shrugged once more. "I'm going home, you are on duty tonight and make sure you give the boy water if he needs, or a spare blanket, after all, he almost drowned back in Snow." he said as he started walking away.

"Heh…he should have drowned, or should have frozen to death, damn demon." the woman said as she also started walking away.

Unknown to the two someone had heard their conversation, inside the room where the woman constantly glared towards, on one of the six beds, stood one boy. He was alone in the entire room as no one wanted to share a room with him, or at least the medics decided it would be healthier for the rest of the injured to be away from that room, as far away as possible.

The room itself was white, like any other hospital room. The windows were closed so that the heat would be preserved in the room for the boy. Speaking of the boy, he was lying in one of the beds near the windows looking at the door and glaring hard. Trembling in anger he felt like he wanted to rip someone's throat. But…he couldn't, truth be told, he was weak. There was nothing he can do about it, he really was weak.

Years and years passed and he tried to get strong until he would become a ninja, but he couldn't, there was always someone or something that stood in his path and it always angered him. He wasn't dumb, but he did lack the necessary skills. He wasn't trained like others but he was smart enough to understand a jutsu and bring it down, to learn it. The fact that he played the dumb boy always angered him, he wanted to show his true face, one filled with anger, but that would give the council a golden opportunity to finish him off…for good.

The blond grit his teeth and grabbed a glass cup from the nightstand and threw it towards the wall shattering the glass. As the water started going down the wall slowly, it reflected the blond's angered face. His eyes, although blue, held a pool of infinite anger and frustration. He was no longer sad, his sorrow had long been gone, it replaced it self with anger, raw anger.

Curse the village for treating him like shit, curse them for all the beatings he had to endure by their hands, curse them for taking his childhood away and not letting him live a normal life. Curse them for taking everything away even at the last moment, curse them for taking his happiness. But most of all…curse Orochimaru for taking the only one that deeply cared for him, curse the serpent.

He wanted to see the sannin burn in the deepest pits of hell, he wanted to see him howl in pain, he wanted to see him burn, to see him being cut limb from limb and then made to eat his own organs, his own shit. Then to repeat itself for all eternity, he wanted to see this, he wanted to make Orochimaru pay for everything. His mask, slowly, was shattering, one by one the pieces fell and he didn't care.

A bright light flickered in the room making the blond close his eyes, as the light settled down he opened them and looked around. He was in what looked like, a white place, everything was white, he was standing up, the bed was missing, everything was missing. This was like a white realm, there was nothing here to be seen.

He heard footsteps approaching, he turned around and looked to see who was coming, his eyes narrowed as he recognized who was approaching him. The man, between the ages of twenty and thirty from what it seemed, had bright blond hair and deep blue eyes. He looked like the carbon copy of Naruto, only older, much older. This man was none other than the Fourth, the one that cursed him with the Kyuubi.

The man stopped in front of Naruto, it was now that the blond realized that something was off. In all the pictures he saw the Yondaime smiling, he saw him happy like he would fake it. But now…he looked angry, he looked pissed, his face was twisted into a sneer, but it didn't look like it was directed to him. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the blond boy.

Yondaime opened his mouth to speak. "It's nice to finally meet you Naruto." he said with a deep voice, he was definitely pissed.

"What do you want?" retorted the blond "Came to mock me after you sealed my fate?" he asked narrowing his eyes and growling.

Yondaime also narrowed his eyes and growled. "I would be a fool and an asshole if I did that boy. No…I am not here for anything like that…" he said keeping the same angered tone.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the answer. "Then what are you here for?" he asked, this time he was curious, his anger faded a little.

The man moved his hand to his right and the white disappeared, a clear image of Konoha appeared, the man looked at the village and growled. "I am here…to give you a warning, and to tell you your true powers." he said.

"My true what?" the blond asked raising his eyebrows.

"Do tell me, Uzumaki, has anyone ever told you about your true capabilities?" he asked as he looked at the blond "Has everyone ever told you the history…of the most terrifying army to ever exist?" he asked.

The blond shook his head and the shrugged. "If you are referring to the Senju clan then I know about those but…"

"Not them." growled the blond man making Naruto stop talking and look at him. "The Senju wasn't the strongest, there was someone else…" he said.

"Who?" asked Naruto looking at the man. Yondaime turned his head towards the village and narrowed his eyes.

"Ever heard of the Namikaze?" he asked and the blond nodded slightly.

"I read about them, but didn't learn of them in the academy." he replied and the Yondaime scowled.

"Figures…those bastards." he then looked at the blond. "I will tell you a little story about one Namikaze that had the power and never used it…because he was a wimp." Yondaime spat. "And let me tell you, he regrets it now full heartedly."

"Do go on then." said Naruto as he looked at the blond man before him.

Yondaime started walking towards the open view of Konoha, he passed through the view and seemed like he was walking in the air above the village. Naruto started following not knowing what the kage wanted to do by going through the visage. As he was walking, the kage kept looking down and scowling.

"There was once a man, named Namikaze Minato, he was one of the last of the Namikaze clan and the strongest." the Hokage said as he stopped walking and slightly turned his head to look at the blond boy. "This man…he had the power to control the strongest army to ever exist, an army said to have been forged in hell."

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard that and looked at the kage in front of him. "But…" the Yondaime started again "…he never did use this power." he said as he looked away and started walking again.

"Why not?" asked Naruto.

The man abruptly stopped and growled. "Because he was a fool and believed that the village and its inhabitants would never change and would view everything with ration and judge before acting." he said with a sneer. "You see, Minato had servants from that army, they warned him that once the villagers find out about his true power and what he can really do they will revolt against him."

Yondaime turned to look at Naruto, his eyes fixed on to his. "You see, Minato believed that the village of Konoha would trust him even if that happens…he was a fool, a few found out about the truth and started plotting." the blond Hokage looked at the rich district of Konoha. "Minato was married in secret, to keep his wife safe from his enemies…but, someone betrayed him, someone that found out about his true power." he said as he looked at the blond boy again.

"The one that betrayed him sold him to his enemies and they came trying to kill his wife, they failed and died, but in the process the remaining Namikaze's died." he said bitterly as he looked at the Hokage tower. "He started plotting against the village with the third and his sensei…" at this Naruto narrowed his eyes when he heard that the third was plotting something like this "…his plan was to wipe out those that betrayed him, and at the same time wipe out the civilian council for you see…he knew that they betrayed him as well." the blond man said as he looked at the Hokage monument.

"But…while this was happening, his servants thought that their master had grown weak, that he was blinded by his love for the village. So…they decided to prove him that he shouldn't trust these…these…worms." he said bitterly. "One of his strongest servants came to show him this…during the Kyuubi attack." he said as he looked at the blond.

Naruto was listening carefully to everything the man was telling him. "Minato fought his servant, while they were fighting his own servant told him about his wrongness, but Minato still considered that more than half of the village was still worth loving. What happened after that, I do not know, but he died fighting his servant and said servant disappeared." he said closing his eyes.

"Now, I sealed Kyuubi in you, I had no choice for that matter and I do not care if you hate me because you have the right." he said opening his eyes and narrowing them. "You see Naruto…" he said in a sweet voice that sent shivers down his spine. "I wanted them to view you as a hero, they viewed you as a demon…" he said with venom and glaring hard making the blond flinch under his gaze.

"Because of that I will tell you now, Danzo stole your power." he said making Naruto blink dumbly and look at him. "You my boy are a Namikaze…" Naruto's eyes widened as he heard that "Your servants await, but they grow tired, they saw your façade and fell for it and think you are worthless…they are coming to finish the Namikaze bloodline thinking you have all became weak and incompetent."

Naruto sneered. "Just because of the forsaken village." he said with a growl.

"And that you are right…" the Yondaime said "…but, I was friends with Minato, he told me that a Namikaze can changed their followers opinions about them, you need to retrieve a scroll located in the basement of the hospital." the Yondaime said pointing towards the hospital and making Naruto look at it. "Once you have retrieved it you are to sign your name in blood on the scroll, they will accept you again."

"And what do I do after that?" asked the blond curiously.

The blond man's eyes narrowed. "You are to do whatever you wish, but my advise for you…destroy Konoha." he said with anger making Naruto look at him with wide eyes. "They must pay for what they did to you, I wasted my life for nothing." he spat.

The blond boy lowered his head and looked down on the village. "What happened…to my mother?" he asked as he looked back at the Yondaime.

His eyes softened and his voice became calmer and warmer. "Unfortunately your mother died because of a poison…I don't know where that poison came from…" he said sadly. "But she loved you even after I told her what I will seal in you, she said that if she would have lived she still would have loved you." he said kindly as Naruto looked down and nodded sadly.

"So…I have to find this scroll?" asked Naruto looking back up.

The image of Konoha disappeared and the white room of the hospital started appearing in front of him slowly, the Yondaime was with his back at him and his hands behind his back, he slowly turned his head towards the blond boy and looked at him.

"You are to find it, survive the waves of onslaught and retrieve what is rightfully yours." he said as he completely vanished.

When Naruto blinked he realized that something was off, he blinked and looked towards the door and his eyes widened when he saw blood spilled on the window and the lights in the hallway flickering. The blond threw the sheets away and jumped away from the bed, he looked outside at the sky, it was dark, the moon could be seen on the sky, a full moon.

Turning towards the door Naruto could have sworn he saw a pair of red eyes look at him before disappearing as the light flickered again. Looking around the blond realized he had no weapons, his kunai and shuriken pouch had been taken away so as to prevent 'unwanted' injuries towards the patient. The blond snorted at that, he sighed and looked at the door.

"_You know…"_ he heard the Yondaime's voice echoing around him _"You could try using your stealth and finding weapons, but…as a ninja you need to improvise, anything…anything can be used as weapons."_ he heard.

The blond looked around and saw a wooden chair. He walked to the chair and threw it towards the wall shattering it, he took one of the chairs legs and walked towards the door. Slowly he placed his hand on the knob and turned it, a clicking sound was heard and the door was open. He slowly pushed the door open and walked out of the room looking left and right.

What awaited him outside his room he could only see in his darkest nightmares. To his left was a body strangled by a light bulb, the lights were constantly flickering, a trail of blood was imprinted on the wall. To his right was complete darkness, a large trail of blood could be seen on the floor heading in the darkness. The blond looked carefully and his heart almost stopped in fright when he thought he saw something jumping across the dark hallway.

The blond looked to his left. _"If you go that way you should find a flash light or some weapons."_ he heard the Yondaime once more. He didn't know why but it seemed like the Yondaime was trying to help him achieve the scroll. He decided to trust the man and stared walking down the left side of the hallway. He looked up at the strangled person, a man in his late thirties, his eyes were rolled back in his head and his mouth open, the only strange thing was that his tongue was missing.

Naruto looked down again towards the end of the hallway and bent down slightly, he got in a ready position to either defend himself or attack. He started walking slowly down the hallway and looking at the doors. He couldn't see through most of the doors due to the fact that there was blood covering the windows. Suddenly he felt something pass by him in great speed, he raised his improvised weapon with haste and looked around, he could hear a growl coming from the end of the hallway.

The blond gulped and started walking towards the end of the hallway. As he got there he heard the growl coming from the right side. He placed his back at the wall and slowly moved his head out of cover to see what was round the corner. His eyes narrowed when he saw a strange red dog, if you could call him like that. The dog had what looked like spikes coming out of his back, two spikes near his head were the longest, coming from the back, bending forward and stopping above the dogs head.

The blond looked carefully, the demon dog as he dubbed it was devouring a corpse of a nurse. The blond grimaced at the sight, the canine was ripping the flesh from the body splattering blood everywhere. The blond moved his head away and took a deep breath, he didn't really know the hospital well but he knew that he needed to go down the hallway to the right to reach the storage room where the ninja's equipment was held.

The blond looked round the corner and narrowed his eyes when he saw that the demon dog disappeared. He came out of the cover and slowly walked towards the corpse, his attention was on the corpse and only on that. If he would have looked around he would have seen people in the rooms around him banging the windows, their faces were mutilated, some were missing a jaw, some their head. Strangely…even though they were hitting the windows no sound was coming.

As the blond reached the corpse he bent down and felt sick at the sight, the woman's face was unrecognizable, it was completely shattered, even the bones were missing and he could see her brain. Her body was completely destroyed, every single organ was missing from the body. The blond stood up and closed his eyes looking away from the body, he started shivering as the image popped in his head.

Naruto shook his head and jumped over the mutilated body and started walking away, the lights continued to palpate with every step he took. Then, something happened. The blond heard a powerful bang, he turned around and saw nothing. He heard another bang and wondered what it was. Then, the third bang and four doors flew in the walls opposite to them and people started dragging themselves out. But…they were no ordinary people.

Naruto could clearly see they were missing part of their flesh, their eyes were rolled in their heads, some were headless. His eyes narrowed as he realized that these could be zombies. Real zombies like in the horror books he had read in the past. The zombies, ten in number, slowly walked towards the blond who was thinking how to take them down. He only read about zombies, never saw real ones so he didn't know what would happen if they hit him or bit him.

The blond made a hand sign and created ten clones and ordered them to attack. The clones charged forward with the chair leg in their hands. As they reached the targets they started hitting the zombies with the wooden leg in the head, in the stomach, or in the neck. When a zombie would raise its hand the clone would dodge the attack and continue hitting it after wards.

As the blond was looking over the fight he heard a strange sound behind him, turning around his eyes nearly popped out when he saw a zombie running towards him. "Shit." he said as he ducked avoiding a claw like hand, he started moving his body left and right as the zombie continued to slash towards him. The blond twisted the chair leg in his hand, he ducked and then got up fast and trusted the wooden weapon in the zombies head getting a dead moan from it.

Naruto took the weapon out of the head and slammed it in the zombies head adding chakra and making the zombie fly in the nearby wall. He looked down the hallway and his eyes widened when he heard a dead like howl and two corpses that looked like bones with muscles appeared from the darkness charging towards him. The blond bent down reading to attack, but he didn't expect the zombies to jump on him.

As the two got closer they let out a powerful howl and jumped in the air towards the blond who narrowed his eyes. He didn't have enough time to dodge and one of the zombies landed on him and slammed him on the floor. Thinking fast, the blond raised his wooden weapon above his head, the creature was trying to bite his face of but every time it tried the blond would block the bites with his weapons.

Naruto raised his leg and hit the creature in the stomach making it fly towards the ceiling. He then jumped away and spun around blocking the second zombie's claws with his wooden weapon. The blond delivered a kick in the zombies chin and then he slammed the wooden leg in its face ripping the head and making the body drop on the ground.

He didn't stick around to see if it was still alive, he turned around and started running away. As he was running he passed a medic that was on the ground, dead, face forward. Or so he thought, as he passed something grabbed his leg and he fell on the ground, he looked behind and saw the medic looking at him, only that his eyes were white, his face mutilated and he was growling like the rest of the zombies. The blond got scared and started struggling in the zombies grip. He kicked it in the face making it let go of his foot and jumped on his feet. He started running once more.

As he was running he looked to his left and saw a door and stairs behind it, he ran to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't. He looked behind and saw a large number of zombies crawling towards him, some were even running. He narrowed his eyes and left the door be and started running again. He looked around desperately for the storage room, he realized he was reaching the reception. As he ran pass the double doors he turned around and closed them, he then replaced himself with a large desk and started moving various objects to block the door.

When he was done he heard the zombies banging at the door trying to force it open. Naruto sighed as he backed away from the door. He looked around, it seemed like the exit was barricaded with numerous seals. He looked around, the entire place was trashed, the rest of the doors were barricaded as well, it seemed like the people here tried to make a stand still but didn't have enough time to barricade the last door.

The blond heard a groan in the room, then a moan. He looked around wondering if it was a zombie. He heard another moan coming from behind the receptionist's desk. He walked over to the desk and peered over it. His eyes narrowed when he saw who it was. He backed away and jumped over the desk towards the person who was lying on the ground behind it.

"Shizune-nee!" he shouted "Are you alright?" he asked, he hadn't known her for long but she cared for him despite his condition and he was thankful for that.

"_Oh, and who is this?"_ the blond boy heard and as he looked up he saw the Yondaime walking towards them.

"She is a friend…" the blond replied.

The man's eyes narrowed. _"Friend? Are you sure? Will she not betray you later?"_ he asked eyeing her with suspicion.

"No, I am sure of it." the blond boy replied trying to wake up the girl again.

"_If you ask me, you should just let her die here or kill her now and save her the agony that will come later." _the blond Hokage said.

The boy froze in his spot as he heard that. The Yondaime first suggested him to destroy Konoha, now he was suggesting him to kill one of his friends? One of his true friends? He looked up at the Hokage in shock and saw his serious face. The blond looked down at the girl and narrowed his eyes, he started thinking of all the betrayals he had to this point. His hand was twitching towards Shizune's neck as the light in his eyes slowly started to disappear only to be replaced by darkness.

He immediately retraced his hand and glared at the blond man before him. "I don't care what happened Minato's life or what happened in yours, I don't care how much you despise the village now, but there are those that I will never kill as long as they stay true towards me." he said angrily and shouting at the kage.

Yondaime's eyes widened for a fraction. _"If you say so…"_ he said _"Just do not regret it later like Minato did."_ he said as he started walking away and fading in the wall.

Naruto heard Shizune moan again, he looked down and saw her opening her eyes. The teenage girl looked at the blond boy and raised her hand and placed it on her forehead. She blinked and took a deep breath like she was trying to calm herself. She then opened her eyes again and looked at the blond.

"Naruto?" she asked weakly "What happened?"

"I have no idea." the blond replied "I found you lying here on the floor, could you tell me what happened?" he asked eyeing the girl.

Shizune looked around and her eyes widened when she saw the damage, she then looked back at the blond and replied. "I don't know for sure…a man came a few hours ago and…" she stopped abruptly and closed her eyes.

"And?" the blond asked curiously as he looked at the girl.

"And he recited some sort of incantation, the doors closed, the windows closed and then…something happened in the morgue, people were screaming and running." she replied shaking. "When I looked to see where the man was…he wasn't there anymore, instead…in his spot stood some kind of red creature with a massive sword."

Shizune slowly got up, the blond helped her. She looked around trying to spot something. Her eyes landed on the door as she walked over to it. The blond followed closely wondering what she was looking at actually. As they got closer to the exit the blond's eyes narrowed when he saw the strange creature lying on the floor.

"This is…what attacked us." she said as she pointed to a strange creature. It had the body of a human, its legs resembled hoofs, it had a strange demonic face with horns, a hand with three claw like fingers and there was a large sword next to the body. The creature looked like it was two or so meters tall, it also had a short red tail behind it.

"What…is that?" the blond asked pointing towards it.

Shizune grabbed her head and placed her hand on the blond's shoulder for support. Naruto grabbed her making sure she won't fall. The girl looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Naruto." she said kindly as she stood up straight again. "Unfortunately I have no idea what it is." she replied "It took three ANBU to defeat it." she replied as she pointed towards a hole in a wall where one ANBU corpse was.

A loud bang was heard and the two looked at the barricaded door, it was slowly opening and they could clearly see white eyes, not like the Hyuuga's, but white nonetheless. Shizune gasped when she saw them.

"Are those…the living dead?" she asked shakily.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?" the asked in return.

"I have read legends about them, but I never thought that they existed…could they have been the ones coming from the morgue?" she asked herself as she looked at them.

"Don't know, but we better get out of here." he said as he looked around for an escape.

"This way Naruto." Shizune said as she ran towards a door to their right. She kicked the door and it flew open, behind the door was a large corridor, there was a trail of blood from the door to the middle of the corridor where a dead ANBU could be seen.

"Come on." Naruto said as he started running down the hallway. As he reached the corpse he bent down and grabbed the dead man's sword and continued running. He looked behind and saw Shizune was running next to him, also it seemed like the zombies didn't break the door yet.

The two continued running until they reached another door. They opened it and saw three paths for them to choose. Naruto looked around and remembered that the way towards the basement was to keep going straight. He looked at Shizune, he couldn't let her come with her, this was his task and his alone. The girl looked back at the blond.

"Is there any way out?" he asked.

The girl nodded. "If we keep going straight there is a door that leads inside the morgue, and in the morgue there is another one that leads outside." she said with a shiver.

The blond groaned. He didn't like the idea of dragging Shizune through this. He sighed and walked towards the door and pushed it open, behind it was not something he would have expected. There were chairs and beds throughout the hallway, blood splattered everywhere and corpses lying in all places. The blond looked at the girl, she looked sick at the sight, he looked sick as well.

"You know, why don't we break a window to…" he tried to say only to be cut of by Shizune.

"We can't, they have been reinforced with seals by the ANBU." she said.

"What do you mean?" the blond asked raising an eyebrow.

"There were several ANBU in the hospital when the attacks started, their procedure says to seal the entire building if under attack so no one can get out, the only way this can be open is from the outside or places that don't have a powerful seal." she answered.

"Such as the morgue?" the blond asked curiously.

The girl nodded and tapped and nearby window, a seal appeared on it as she tapped it. "See? When someone tried to break it the seal appears, only that its on the outside, so you can't take it off." she replied.

"But there must be someone alive keeping them up." replied the blond.

"No, these ones were created by the fourth, they have enough chakra stored in them to maintain a seal up for at least six hours." she said sadly.

"But still…why would the morgue have a lesser seal?" he asked.

"If the attacks started from there it would mean that the ANBU thought it would be the place they should make the seal weaker, because it would be their escape route if they couldn't contain the area and things got out of hand." she replied to the boy's question.

Naruto nodded, it seemed rather logical. He sighed and started walking down the hallway with the katana in his hand. He wasn't sure how to use it, he only knew how to move it left and right so he can cut, but if he were to face more zombies it wouldn't be a problem to use it to defeat them. As they were walking they realized that the light was disappearing from the hallway.

The blond was about to ask Shizune if she had a flash light or something, but before he could ask the girl had already taken one out and opened it. Naruto grinned and continued walking with Shizune next to him. He felt sick at everything that he was seeing, blood and organs splattered everywhere, it was like in a horror movie.

"Gah!" they heard someone scream, their heads snapped in the direction of the scream and their eyes narrowed when they looked to see what it was. In front of them was a window that offered a great view to another corridor, parallel with the one they were in already. In the other corridor stood an ANBU and he was fighting a strange looking person.

Said person had an armor that was completely bloody red, his helmet was bloody red, covered the entire face, a T opening was made in the helmet but they couldn't see the eyes or mouth. His helmet had two horns pointing upwards. On his back there was a wool cape, his armor was made out of plate and had the design of a skull and two bones crossed on the chest. There was one spike coming out of his shoulders, his gauntlets were bloody red with spikes at the fingers. He had two large axes in his hands.

The ANBU was holding his shoulder they could see his hand was red, blood was gushing out of the wound. The strange armored man took a step forward, another step, then another and then he started running towards the ANBU. Said ninja started flashing through one handed seals, but just was he was about to finish them the armored man reached him and slammed in the ninja making said person fly down the corridor.

The armored man stood up straight and looked out the window towards Naruto and Shizune, a strange flame appeared behind him as his eyes fixed on the two. Just then a flaming dragon slammed into the man making him fly away down the corridor as well. The dragon came from the direction in which the ANBU was thrown. Naruto and Shizune thought that the man was now dead, but they were wrong.

The strange warrior was walking slowly down the corridor towards the wounded ANBU. Fire balls and water bullets were thrown towards him, the man would just dodge them, some would hit him and he would be forced to take a step back, but they didn't kill him, and didn't stop him. About half away from the ninja the man seemed to be getting bored and instead of walking to kill at close range he raised his right arm and threw one of his axes. Sickening crack following by some sort of explosion was heard and blood was splattered on the windows.

The armored man went and retrieved his weapon and then turned towards the Naruto and Shizune. He looked around and then started running towards a wall, he smashed into the wall and the two could hear him smashing in more and more like he was trying to make a shortcut towards them. The two panicked and started running away hoping to lose the strange man, if the ANBU wasn't able to harm him then how in hell's name would they be able to harm him?

Naruto could feel Shizune shiver as they were running, surely she was afraid of what she was seeing and afraid of what might have killed these people in such a brutal way. They continued walking and as they did they could hear someone pounding in the walls, the blond wondered what it was, but it couldn't be good…whatever it was it wasn't good.

As the pounding got more and more intense the blond and Shizune stared walking faster and faster until they were actually running down the dark hallway. As they kept on running the blond saw the entrance to the cafeteria, he turned to tell Shizune and his eyes narrowed when he saw a pair or red eyes moving fast towards them.

The blond grabbed Shizune and shoved her away just in time as the pair of eyes got closer and slammed into the blond making him fly in the cafeteria. He didn't know what happened after that but he heard something crash and Shizune scream. His eyes snapped open and he saw the pair of eyes in front of him, behind it the door was blocked by pieces from the ceiling and fire was spreading around, a broken pipe was fueling the fire.

Naruto looked at the creature. It was the same as the one he had seen dead at the entrance. But instead of a large sword it had a large axe which was pulsating. The blond felt like it was calling out for blood, like it desired blood. The creature roared raising its head upwards and spreading its arms. It then looked at the blond and sneered.

"Naruto!" He head Shizune scream from the other side. "Run, don't fight it, try and meet me in the morgue!" she shouted and then he heard her footsteps as she was running away.

The blond looked at the giant demon and gulped, it was way larger than him, in fact it was larger than Jiraiya or Kakashi. The blond stood up and bent slightly, the creature roared and charged forward, Naruto jumped to the side avoiding the attack and the demon crashed in the wall, it turned around and sneered. It roared again and charged once more. The blond jumped away and the creature crashed in the wall making a hole in it. As it turned around the blond saw an office behind the wall, he looked at the creature and flipped it.

Strangely the creature seemed to understand the sign and roared in anger as it charged forward once more, this time it seemed like it was using more force and it also raised its axe. As it got close to the blond the demon tried to slash him with the massive axe, unfortunately for it, the blond replaced himself with a canister filled with oil, the canister broke and the creature was covered in oil. The demon then crashed in the fire and the fire spread on it.

The demon started roaring in pain as it felt its skin burn, not wasting any time the blond ran to the hole made by the demon and jumped inside, he looked around and spotted the door. He ran to it and opened it, he then ran outside and started making a run for it in a random direction not carrying where he might end up. As he kept on running he thought that he was being watched by someone or something. He looked around but couldn't see anything.

He turned around again and his face connected with a fist. He flew away in a nearby wall and groaned. He looked up and saw a ROOT ANBU, the guy was missing an arm, it seemed like he had just fought something that tore his arm of. But he still seemed to have strength to fight, he wondered why he was attacking him.

The blond couldn't ponder on it anymore as the ANBU charged forward and tried to cut his head of with a kunai, the blond jumped away and held the katana in his hand. He spun around and raised the katana like he would raise his kunai and blocked the enemy attack. He then moved his katana to the side and made the ANBU move his hand as well, the blond then narrowed his eyes and raised his weapon and lowered it with force on the ANBU's neck making blood flow out.

The man dropped on his knees and then face forward on the ground. Naruto panted as he looked at the dead body, he moved his hand over his forehead and turned around and started running away. He had made his first kill, yet he didn't seem to find it wrong. He was defending himself.

The blond continued running until the ground underneath him shook. He placed his hands on the wall for support and looked around, there was nothing. The earthquake ceased and the blond stood up straight again. He looked around once more trying to see what was coming, there had to be something coming.

"_If I were you I would run."_ he heard the Yondaime say, he didn't know why but it felt like he was right. He started running once more.

As he kept on running he glanced behind and his eyes narrowed when he saw a demon-dog hot on his trail followed by at least ten zombies, two of which were the bone like zombies. He looked in front of him and his eyes widened, he stopped as in front of him stood a large army of the dead, zombies that were walking slowly towards him with their arms raised, heads titled to the side and mouths opened, they were moaning like the dead would moan.

He turned around and dropped on the ground as the demon-dog jumped over him, he pushed himself away from the ground with his hand and moved towards the nearby wall and stood in front of it with his back. He was gripping the katana tightly, he looked left and right, the demon-dog was growling at him and closing slowly for the kill, the zombies were doing the same.

"_Kill them."_ he heard the Yondaime order again _"If you want to live, kill them."_ he said once more and the blond closed his eyes, he gripped the katana tight and his eyes snapped open, he glared at the army.

The blond boy took a deep breath and moved away from the wall assuming a random kenjutsu position, one that which he had seen a guy named Hayate use when he was walking through the training grounds. He looked around, left and right. One of the running zombies jumped towards him to strike, the blond ducked and spun around, he raised his katana up and cut the dead in half, his two body parts dropped on the ground and a pool of blood was soon formed.

The zombies seeing this decided to charge all at once, the blond jumped up and landed on a zombies shoulder, he moved his left leg behind and kicked the zombie hard enough, he even added chakra to the attack. The zombie's head flew away in another zombie knocking him down, then one more went down, another and another, just like dominoes. It was now that the blond realized that these creatures weren't that smart.

He jumped on the nearby wall avoiding the dog's teeth and claws. He then jumped away from the wall rotating in the air, his upper body was now looking down. When he passed above the zombies he lowered his katana and cut a couple of heads, he then turned his body again and landed on his feet a few steps away from the zombies. He turned towards them and raised his katana.

The blond let out a battle cry and charged forward, as he reached the first zombie he lowered his katana and held it tightly in his hand, thinking of how Zabuza would have done it, the katana cut through the zombie and ripped it apart from the chest upwards making the upper part fly in the air and the lower part drop on the ground, blood started flowing out of the body parts.

He didn't stop there, he continued to run through the zombie horde with his katana to the left side and cutting all zombies on the left side. As he reached the wall he turned and started running again cutting the zombies from the opposite side. As he was about to reached the wall again a claw like hand hit him in the head and made him drop on the ground face first.

Not wasting any time, the blond used his feet to propel himself away from the ground and up towards the ceiling, he stuck to the ceiling and brought his hands in a seal and created fifty clones. They all jumped down from the ceiling and started fighting the zombies, slashing and cutting them. Blood and organs were spraying everywhere. It was a massacre, an undead massacre and one boy alone did it. When the last one dropped on the ground, Naruto looked around and realized that the dog was missing, he looked around frantically wondering where the creature was but he couldn't see it.

The blond looked around and saw a door and a stair case leading down towards the morgue, he dropped his katana and rushed towards the door and kicked it open, he then ran down the stairs. Unbeknownst to him, a man wearing a helmet that covered his entire face was staring at his retreating figure. Behind the helmet a pair of purple eyes, the helmet had two horns sticking from the side and pointing upwards, the chest armor had the design of a skeleton and was colored in bloody red with dark, the shoulder pads had spikes pointing upwards and colored in golden, the pants were made out of metal and had spikes coming out of the knees and were colored in black with blood red and finally the gloves were like claws.

The strange man had a strange staff with a claw at the top end holding a strange purple orb that was floating. The man slammed the staff on the floor and he was entangled in a purple fire, in a matter of seconds the fire died down and the man disappeared from view, leaving nothing in his wake.

When the blond reached the basement he kicked the door open again. He looked around and saw a sign that said that the morgue is to the right. However, something strange caught his eyes, as he was looking to the left he saw one of those strange tall demons had just destroyed a wall and in walked through the wall, it looked like there was a secret room there, or something like that. The blond, curious in nature, walked slowly towards the hole and peered inside.

The demon was fighting three ROOT ANBU, they seemed to be protecting something, Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. He looked around and saw a door behind the men. He looked around the large chamber and saw he could pass by the fight if he would stick to the darkness.

Naruto moved inside the large chamber and slowly started to move along the wall staying in the cover of the darkness. He would steal a glance at the fight from time to time, he saw on of the ANBU being grabbed by the demon and squished in the demon's hands making blood spray everywhere as the ANBU was struggling in the grip and yelling in pain.

As the blond reached the door and slowly opened it as to not attract unwanted attention and walked inside. He closed the door behind him and saw a large hallway, no doors on the sides and no windows. He raised an eyebrow and started running down the corridor. As he was running he could hear another scream, surely one more of the three ANBU had been killed by the large creature.

The blond continued to run until he reached the dead end, which was actually a door. He opened the door and stepped inside, he seemed to be in some strange storage room and the ROOT emblem was placed on the wall behind a desk. He raised an eyebrow and looked around, there were no weapons present in the room, just a lot of files. Though one file caught his attention, it was on the desk and it was labeled as "Uzumaki".

Naruto took the file in his hands and looked over it, he opened it and started reading it. _"Today Team 7 returned from their mission in the Snow, from what the Haruno said the demon-brat interfered many times in the mission and endangered the Uchiha's life. Surely this cannot go unpunished anymore, now with the Sandaime out of the picture we could very well kill the son of a bitch or transform him in the ultimate weapon, though the later is now impossible."_

The blond gripped the folder and grit his teeth, after all he had done and after all the kindness he had shown he was still considered a demon. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw who signed it, it was the entire council and Danzo himself. The blond gripped the folder harder and then slammed it on the wall making all papers fall from it. The blond the saw something interesting.

He walked over to a piece of paper that fell from the folder. He looked over it and started reading, it seemed like a report from an ANBU, most likely a ROOT ANBU. _"Time 2021, mission was a complete success, managed to introduce the required poison inside one Uzumaki Kushina, if not removed in the next 24 hours it will become lethal and impossible to cure even if the legendary sannin and medic Tsunade would work at it."_

He didn't know why but he felt unspeakable rage as he read that. It didn't help when he read the mission itself. _"Your mission is marked as an SS-rank mission, you are to infiltrate the Namikaze compound and place the poison inside one Uzumaki Kushina's drink, we will then deliver the message to the Yondaime that if he desires for his wife to live on he will have to surrender the control of the chaos over to use and teach us how to use it to crush Iwa once and for all. Signed, Danzo."_

The blond screamed in anger as he threw the paper away and crashed on the floor. His eyes started to tear up, he didn't know why but he felt that the person they were talking about was related to him, most probably his mother. His heart said so, he wasn't sure, his rage wouldn't go away, it would just build it inside of him.

"_I see you found it."_ the familiar voice of the fourth could be heard around the room. _"Danzo's little hiding place, you know, there is a door here leading to the ROOT HQ."_

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed as he looked around.

Yondaime smiled sadly. _"You know…Uzumaki Kushina…she was your mother."_ he said as Naruto's eyes snapped open at started shifting color from red to blue constantly.

"He…he…he…" the blond tried to say.

"_That is right, he poisoned your mother in hopes that I would give them the power he seeks, but what he didn't expect was for the Kyuubi start attacking and advancing towards Konoha in twelve hours, his message never reached me and your mother died."_ he said bitterly as he appeared near Naruto and looked down at the folder.

"Why?" the blond boy asked "Why didn't you stop them, why did they use her to get to you when you weren't related to her!?" he demanded looking angrily at the blond man.

The man looked down at the blond in sympathy. _"Now do you understand why I hate this place now? Now do you understand why I want it to burn?"_ he asked as he looked at the blond and then sighed. _"Me and your mother were related…how…you will have to find out."_ he said.

"Damn it, tell me now or I swear I will kill your soul!" he shouted in rage his voice filled with malice.

"_Why angry at me?"_ the Yondaime asked making the blond's eyes narrow. _"Wasn't it Danzo that killed her? Wasn't he the one that used her as a tool?"_ he asked narrowing his eyes. _"You should be angry on him, you should hate him, not me."_ he said making the blond direct his anger towards the crippled man and it seemed to be working.

"I will kill him." the blond growled.

"_Yes, you will…but for now…retrieve what he stole from you."_ the Yondaime said narrowing his eyes and disappearing.

The wall behind Naruto burst open and a loud roar was heard as the demon from before appeared. It saw the blond shaking, but not in fear, it was in anger, so much killer intent was leaking out of him that even the demon was starting to feel a tinge of fear. The blond's head snapped in the demons direction, his eyes were not blue, nor red, they were a mixture between blood and black.

Suddenly, six pairs of red eyes appeared behind Naruto, shadowy forms started forming and the demon took a step back. Before it could react, what looked like dragon heads rushed towards him and started biting it and ripping the arms and legs of the demon as it was screaming in pain. Two of the dragon bit its head and ripped it, the demon dissolved in a large pool of blood and the blond glared at it.

The blond stared walking out of the room, it was like he was attracted by something, his eyes even though they weren't dull showed that they were searching for something. Pure anger and malice could be seen in his eyes, the blond could feel his body, his blood to be more exact demanding something, it was like he was pulled by an unknown force to whatever his blood desired.

Without even wanting to, black tendrils shot from around him, from the darkness and stared swirling around, as he reached the end of the corridor he saw a large number of zombies there feasting on the bodies, they turned to look at the blond and charged forward. Animated by the desire to slaughter all that stand in his path, the blond raised his hand and the tendrils shot forwards towards the zombies decapitating them, slashing them, ripping the, mauling them. The blond looked at several zombies as they started catching fire.

The blond walked out of the large room and started making his way towards the morgue, strange flaming wisps were now coming from there, he didn't know what they were but it seemed like his blood wanting him to go there, it seemed that something inside of him was making his body move in that direction. Not that he cared, he felt powerful now, his rage for the village made him more and more powerful.

As he entered the morgue he saw Shizune on top of a tall drawer kicking the zombies that were trying to get to her away. She looked at the blond and gasped, the zombies looked at the blond and charged forward. The girl screamed towards Naruto to run, but the blond stood where he was. As the zombies got closer they started being cut in numerous pieces, slammed in walls or ceiling.

A demon dog as Naruto had dubbed the creature appeared behind him and charged forward, it jumped in the air and tried to bite his head, a strange black shield blocked the attack, the blond didn't even flinch and the shield appeared. A tendril shot through the demon dog killing it and letting it drop on the ground. Naruto continued walking, he walked pass Shizune and in the next room from where the red wisps were coming.

He saw a pentagram on the ground and a scroll opened lying on top of it. He walked over to it ignoring the fire around it. He saw numerous dead ROOT ANBU around it, as well as zombies, Naruto bent down and looked over the scroll. He saw the name Namikaze Minato there and his eyes widened in realization, this was the scroll he needed to sign.

He bit his thumb and was about to write the name Uzumaki Naruto when the Yondaime stopped him. _"Your true name."_ he said. The blond blinked and then wrote down Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. The scroll pulsated and then it rolled, the fire disappeared and the scroll burned away. The blond stood up and Shizune walked over to him.

"W-w-what was t-that?" she asked.

Naruto was about to reply when they heard foot steps behind, they turned around but they didn't see anything, Naruto was knocked out cold by someone and someone else placed a palm on Shizune's head and teleported her away from what it seemed. The Yondaime walked in the room and looked at the two men.

"_Good…you know what to do now."_ he said.

The men nodded and spoke in a demon like voice. **"We know what do to old master…we shall not fail…"** they said as they started walking away carrying the blond. The Yondaime vanished from sight, vanished from the world and back in the Shinigami's stomach.

**--Unknown place, unknown time--**

A pair of black dead eyes opened and looked around, a tall man stepped forward in the darkness and looked at the dead eyes. A grin could be seen in the darkness, the man wore a pleasant grin. A dead laughter could be heard echoing through the dark abyss.

"_**I take it that it was a success…"**_ a dead voice echoed around the blackness.

"_A great success I might add…"_ the man replied, his grin turning into a sickening smirk.

"_**Ah…so it's that time again…so nice, indeed it's so nice."**_ the dead voice this time sounded like it was happy, like it knew something will happen and wanted for it to come faster.

"_Now…about the deal."_ the man said narrowing his eyes. _"Do not forget what we talked about."_ he said as he eyed the massive figure.

"_**Oh, I have not forgotten, very well…the deal stands and since this was such a success you are granted your desire."**_ the voice said as a ghost like claw appeared and moved in front of the man who was starting to fade away.

"_It was a pleasure doing business with you."_ the man said with a smile visible in the eternal darkness just before he completely disappeared.

A sickening grin appeared after he left. _**"Indeed it was…I have waited for millennia for this moment, its finally that time again…"**_ the voice said as a dead laughter could be heard throughout the darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** This is it, I will post the story much later, but it will come sometime this year, think of this as a teaser for a long awaited game or movie xD I promise people will love it.

On a side note, I will start updating my stories in one week, I have three more written exams to take, already passed the first three. Once I am done with the next three (and if I pass them) I will start updating again. So, until then, have a pleasant day and good bye.


End file.
